Luna
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Era el nuevo hogar de su imperio, el lugar que su reina habitaba, el lugar donde su princesa viviría, era su patria.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Fictober 2019 que está realizado la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms, pero me inspiré en algunos de sus prompts.

Este el 3° prompt: Luna.

**Advertencia:** Este one-shot está ubicado en la época del **Milenio de Plata**, poco antes del nacimiento de la princesa Serenity. Como siempre, lo baso en el manga donde se explica que la reina les regaló castillos a las senshi tras sus nacimientos, y cuando la princesa nació las llamó a la luna para que se convirtieran en sus guardianas.

* * *

.

.

.

**LUNA**

.

.

.

.

—¿Cuándo iré finalmente? —Artemis rodó los ojos ante la que debía ser la centésima vez que Venus preguntaba aquello.

—Cuando sea el tiempo adecuado —respondió con severidad. Se acercó con pasos gatunos hasta quedar detrás de la pequeña princesa que seguía con las manos pegadas al cristal, observando el espacio con avidez.

Terra brillaba como un cristal azul aunque lo que llamaba su atención era el pequeño satélite que orbitaba sobre aquel planeta.

La reina apenas había anunciado su embarazo a todo el sistema solar, tomaría un tiempo para que la próxima heredera naciera. Aun así, Venus estaba eufórica, vibraba de energía, excitada y expectante ante la buena nueva.

Artemis sentía por ella una dosis de cariño y aprensión. Era una personita despierta, curiosa e impredecible. Era, después de todo, una diosa. Las demás guardianas eran senshi con carne y sangre de los habitantes de su planeta, Venus no, ella había nacido de la espuma del mar con una figura gloriosa, bella más allá de lo tolerable y existente. No tenía edad y nunca lo tendría, a veces se paseaba por los pasillos de Magallanes como una niña pequeña, a veces corría como adulta y lo llamaba con esa voz insinuante vestida sola con seda transparente. Era inocente y maliciosa, terrible y agradable a la vez, llena de una sabiduría inexperta y extravagante.

El guardián no sabía que emoción primaba más, si el afecto o el temor. Venus, Afrodita para su planeta, Astarté para la reina Serenity y él, era peligrosa.

—Quiero conocerla ya. La reina me prometió que la protegería.

—Y lo harás, serás la líder de todas las senshi —dijo con voz solemne—, la líder de todos los ejércitos planetarios. Después de la reina y la princesa no habrá nadie con más poder que tú en todo el sistema solar.

Venus hizo una mueca de indiferencia. Seguía mirando la luna fijamente, como si con eso pudiese adelantar el tiempo.

—Solo quiero conocerla —repitió—, y protegerla. Nadie le hará daño mientras esté con ella.

Para ella que no tenía padres, hermanos ni doncellas, Serenity sería su mundo.

Artemis entendía su impaciencia. Magallanes era un castillo magnífico pero solitario, vacío de vida y candor, ellos dos eran sus únicos habitantes pues la existencia de Venus era divina y pocas personas tenían el derecho de estar en su presencia. Su misma naturaleza hacía imposible tener necesidades como el hambre y el sueño, por lo tal no necesitaba que nadie la asistiera. Y como el planeta no contaba con satélites no tenía doncellas guerreras para ella como las otras senshi.

Tenía una vida solitaria, triste y aburrida, llena solo de lecciones, etiqueta y política.

La reina había entregado a Artemis, su propio consejero, como compañero y subordinado eterno (un honor insólito), pero no era suficiente para ella.

Él no podía negar que se sentía un poco herido.

—Te amo. —Artemis parpadeó sorprendido ante la forma directa en la que la niña lo había expresado. Venus giró a mirarlo con esa expresión curiosa de capricho y ferocidad—. Eres mío, Artemis, siempre lo serás, pero yo no soy tuya. Yo solo pertenezco a Serenity, todos pertenecemos a ella en realidad.

Eso era cierto. Él se inclinó al instante, una rodilla en el piso reluciente, sin molestarse en negar sus emociones. Venus podía saber eso sin dudas.

—No pretendía irritarla, alteza.

—Solo Venus —corrigió yendo a él con tranquilidad, lo tomó de las mejillas con sus manos pequeñas y lo obligó a verla a los ojos. A pesar de su tamaño de algún modo lucía mayor, su rostro era fino y sus ojos no tenían un color definido, por un momento le recordaron a los ojos de Luna, y se estremeció un poco. Ella pareció notarlo y esbozó una leve sonrisa que era fuego puro, combinaba con la marca en su frente—. Eres mi compañero, eres el único en este sistema que no debe arrodillarse ante mí, Artemis. No lo olvides. —Le dio un breve beso en los labios y se alejó para retomar su postura anterior.

Artemis se tocó los labios con sorpresa, un poco acalorado. Esa princesita acabaría con su cordura pronto.

—Quiero verla —Olvidando su actitud anterior, Venus volvió a aferrarse al cristal con un puchero triste e irritado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

No podía calcularlo exactamente, pero Artemis supo que sería un largo (muy largo) tiempo para él. Se levantó despacio y un poco atontado, mirando también la brillante luna en el espacio, era apenas una bola plateada que refulgía pero significaba todo para ambos. Era el nuevo hogar de su imperio, el lugar que su reina habitaba, el lugar donde su princesa viviría, era su patria.

Escuchar a Venus quejarse de forma infantil tampoco ayudaba a controlar su anhelo por retornar a su plácida vida en el palacio de cristal. Recordaba la cúpula que rodeaba el lugar, el santuario de Selene, los embajadores recorriendo los pasillos con cuantiosos regalos, recordaba el cristal de plata, y a Luna sonriendo.

—Pronto —Su voz sonó un poco ronca y carraspeó—. Más pronto de lo que crees estaremos allí, Venus. Sé paciente, es una de las virtudes que debes aprender.

—Soy una diosa —dijo, y sonó como una niña—. No tengo necesidad de esas cosas mundanas.

Él rio por lo bajo.

—Eres una diosa que aún tiene mucho que aprender. Algún día no solo esgrimirás espadas para proteger a la reina y la princesa, también esgrimirás algo más importante.

Ella lo miró con ojos atentos.

—Honor, orgullo, majestuosidad. Serás una de las estrellas más hermosas del universo —aseguró mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo. No tenía que hacerlo, ella lo había liberado de ese deber, pero él quería hacerlo por voluntad. La observó con devoción. Venus no dijo nada, solo escuchó—. Eres la estrella elegida, cuyo fulgor es tan grande como el de la reina, eres la estrella gemela de la princesa, mi diosa.

Le tocó la frente y el símbolo de su planeta centelló, siendo reemplazado por la media luna de la familia real del milenio de plata.

No existía otro ser sobre el universo que pudiese cumplir esa labor. Y por eso, ella tenía razón, él era suyo y la acompañaría hasta su último aliento.

—Pronto estaremos en casa. Pronto.

—Entiendo.

Volvieron su mirada al espacio con anhelo en sus ojos. La luna seguía brillando.

_._

* * *

_Bueno, con esto queda claro que me gusta mucho Venus XDD. Ella es mi senshi favorita. En general, la tengo demasiado idealizada._

_Espero les haya gustado, si es así y pueden dejarme algún comentario seré feliz :3._

_Besos, Bella._


End file.
